Moonlight Shadow
by Laureril
Summary: W:tA [One-Shot] Song-based. A girl looks for her brother, but once she finds him, will she ever see him again? Strong PG-13 for Violence.
1. Song

Disclaimer: I own neither the song, nor Werewolf: the Apocalypse, as much  
as I would like to.  
  
The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
Lost in a riddle that Saturday Night  
Far away on the other side  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through  
  
The trees that whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
  
All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through.  
  
I stay, I pray  
For you in heaven far away.  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven one day.  
  
Four A.M. in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision forming  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
Stars moved slowly in the silvery night,  
Far away on the other side  
When you come to talk to me this night  
And she couldn't find how too push through  
  
I stay, I pray  
For you in heaven far away.  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven one day.  
  
Caught in the middle of a hundred and five  
The night was heavy and the air was alive  
But she couldn't find how to push through  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
  
Moonlight Shadow  
Originally by Mike Oldfield,  
DDR Remix by Missing Heart (5th Mix, Japan)  
  
A/N: I know I didn't write this, but FF.n is being stupid. If I format one  
part, it screws up the other. So the actual fic is in the next chapter.  
This story was meant to be a one-shot, meaning it does not continue. There  
is no more; that is the end. I could expand it into a saga, but I've  
already got a lot on my plate. So unless a lot of people end up asking for  
a sequel, it ain't happenin'.  
  
Also, this story IS violent and someone does die. Please don't be mad. I  
am warning you. 


	2. Story

Disclaimer: I own neither the song, nor Werewolf: the Apocalypse, as much as I would like to.  
  
WARNING: Includes graphic violence and lots of blood. You have been warned.  
  
"Connor! Connor, where are you? Come on, we have to get home! Mom doesn't like us out after dark," Carey called into the twilight of the park.  
  
The swings and monkey bars were long since deserted by the younger children when the streetlights turned on. Only Connor and Carey were left to play hide-and-seek, something they were probably far too old for since both of them would be turning sixteen in a few weeks. The wind tugged a strand of Carey's red hair across her face as she peeked into the plastic tunnel.  
  
"Connor, aren't you just a bit too old for this? Come on. I have homework."  
  
Carey grumbled as she climbed down and headed over to a small thicket. There was a snap of a branch from the brush. "Aha!" Carey crowed, wading through the bushes that clung to the legs of her jeans.  
  
She stepped clear of the brush into the clearing that had been their secret place since they were children. Her twin's red sweater stood out brightly in the bluish half-light. He stood with his hands behind his back and his head down.  
  
"Con ..." she started to reprimand, but stopped short when she suddenly realized that he wasn't alone. The gaunt figure behind Connor was silhouetted against the white rocks of the small cliff that made one side of the clearing. The shape in the figure's already bloodstained hand stood out even blacker than the man's shadow against the white rock. The skeletal figure pulled the hammer of the old-fashioned revolver back with a click and pressed the gun harder into Connor's shoulder blade.  
  
Connor's head lolled and a tiny stream of black ran down the side of his face. His cut and bruised cheekbone was already beginning to swell where he had been hit, probably with the gun. Carey felt as though she would attack the man holding her brother and be sick at the same time; it was as though something bitter and dark was crawling its way up her throat.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, either of you." The moonlight glinted dangerously in the man's eyes. Far off there was a wail of sirens. The man swore and started to edge away sideways, dragging a half-conscious Connor in front of him. That something inside her snapped suddenly and she charged forward as if in slow motion, shouting a war cry of hatred and adrenaline, prepared to beat the man with her fists.  
  
Thirty feet. That was all would take. Her feet pounded the earth, driving her closer. Her brother looked up into her eyes for a split second that seemed an eternity. His uneven pupils focused on her and he smiled the same lop-sided smile that was normally plastered on his face.  
  
The moment was a snapshot forever burned into her memory as the fugitive man pulled the trigger. Connor jerked, his eyes rolling back as he stumbled forward toward her. Carey found herself on the ground, having sunk to her knees with a keening cry of anguish.  
  
She looked up in horror, expecting to see Connor's prone corpse before her, and was utterly surprised to see the murderer backing away from a huge black beast.  
  
Well over six feet tall, the creature, from what she could see, was heavy-set with muscle and stood on two thick, clawed paws. It threw its head back and howled defiance. Carey tore her eyes from the monstrosity to look for her brother's missing body. She could hear the creature's yowl echo her own cries of disbelief.  
  
Before she had time to connect the missing body and the strange creature, the wolf-like creature rushed in to attack the man. Over and over, sharp claws and fangs flashed in moonlight like quicksilver. Five more times the gunshots rang out in quick succession before the man died a bloody, gruesome death.  
  
Blood spattered the once-white cliff and spread across the man's shirt still streaming from the furrows in the attacker's chest and stomach. Something gray and slimy was peeking out of his belly; and his blank eyes stared up at the first stars. The beast turned and Carey saw blood dripping from its maw and its razor talons. She scrambled backward, willing herself not to make the connection and realize who the beast was.  
  
With a whining moan, the animal pitched forward, bleeding from multiple wounds across its arms and chest. The fur faded away and her brother lay there, his clothes tattered ribbons barely clinging to him. They fluttered weakly in the slight breeze.  
  
Carey crawled toward him, averting her eyes as much as possible from the gruesome sight at the base of the cliff. All her Red-Cross training fluttered from her mind looking down at her brother lying at odd angles and barely breathing in front of her. She pulled his head onto her lap, stroking his hair. The movements triggered memories of eons ago, when she had been the one with a bad dream, or a broken heart and he had been there for her. The sirens were closer now; it wouldn't be long.  
  
"Stay with me. Stay with me," she chanted in a whisper, looking into her brother's vague eyes. His mouth and nose were smeared with red, and his long, delicate fingers looked stained in Kool-Aid. She tried hard to only look at his face, not the gaping holes in his chest.  
  
"Carey?" he wheezed, "Carey, are you hurt?"  
  
"No, you saved me. Hush, don't talk," She said, tears blurring her vision.  
  
He nodded slowly then coughed on what was probably a piece of his own lung. "Carey, am I going to live? I feel so cold. Be careful, 'Ree," His eyes fluttered shut as though all he had strength for was keeping his heart and lungs working.  
  
Carey could only cry and hope that she hadn't just seen his blue eyes for the last time. The tears constricted her throat, until even her sobs were strangled whines.  
  
She suddenly felt her brother's limp weight lifted from her lap. She looked up to see another wolf-creature lifting her brother away. Though the creature was gentle with him, the sharp claws and banded muscle beneath the silver fur showed that it was more than capable of violence. Cradling her brother tenderly in its arms, the creature held her in its wise gaze.  
  
"Peace to you, Carey Brónach Moran," The creature pronounced the Gaelic vowels with practiced ease. "I will care for your brother."  
  
The creature turned to go, carrying Connor as easily as if he weighed no more than a rag-doll.  
  
"Wait!" Carey cried, trying to stand on the blood-slicked grass. "You can't take him! Connor!" The creature either didn't hear or didn't care. The creature looked into a small mirror and in a few steps, it had vanished.  
  
The sirens were too late when they finally found the clearing. There was only a mangled body and a girl with no tears left to cry.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know I should update OFUK, but this song was on a CD that a friend of mine burned. When I heard it, the plot-puppy attached itself to my ankle quite firmly. I've taken a little liberty with the meaning of the lyrics for my story, but the basic idea is still there. 


End file.
